All Bets Are Off
by ReversedSam
Summary: Catherine makes a stupid bet. Femmeslash, don't read if that ain't your thing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**This is one of two stories I wrote for the same challenge. Hope someone enjoys it. **

* * *

**All Bets Are Off**

**Part One**

I'm sitting in our usual diner with Warrick, Nick and Greg, We're waiting for Gil and Sara before we order, they're twenty minutes late, but then they're the workaholics, so nobody is surprised.

"Which one was it?" Asks Nick, he's referring to the boy who asked me out on my way back from the ladies a minute ago.

"The one sitting at the counter in blue, he was sweet."

"He looks crushed. Cath you're just plain evil." We all laugh at Warrick's comments.

"I'm sure he's not crushed, but it is nice to know I still got it." I say smiling and it is, I think I'd let the incident with Chris affect me more than I care to admit, even though he was a boy and I'd never even consider it, it's flattering nonetheless.

"That's a bold statement to make Catherine, are we to assume you think you could get just about anyone?"

Only Greg would ask that. "No Greg, not at all, just that it's flattering to be asked out by someone half my age."

"Well damn, can't you be a little less modest?"

"Why Greggo, what you up to?" Nick asks.

"I was just going to see if Catherine here was interested in a bet."

"What type of bet?" I know I shouldn't encourage him, but still, we're bored.

"Next person to walk through that door, you have to get a date with or at least their number."

"What if it's a woman?" Nick asks looking at me.

"Fine with me." I say earning myself mildly shocked looks from everyone but Warrick.

"What, never heard of bisexual?" Nick shoots Warrick his 'why didn't you tell me' look and earns himself a shrug. Greg's over his momentary shock and ready to continue.

"I didn't deliberately not tell you, just never came up till now." I say in total honesty.

There's none of the awkwardness usually associated with moments like this, which I'm grateful of.

"So, do you accept my bet? The next person through that door. Man or woman?" Greg says, effectively killing that conversation.

"Well, how about you tell me what I get when I win?" I reply.

"Me, as your personal slave for the whole day." He grins; we chuckle at him, only Greg would pick something like that.

"That sounds like fun Greg, but if I lose theirs no way I'm being your personal anything."

He looks a little disappointed. "I somehow knew you'd say that, but that's okay, you can give me your night off this week if you lose, you cover for me in the lab and I get to stay home."

"That sounds fair Cath, what do you say?"

Nick and Greg are looking at me excitedly and I can't help smile.

"Oh what the hell, you're on Greg." I lean across the table to shake his hand.

The subject changes as we all keep an eye on the door.

About ten minutes later Greg draws our attention to the parking lot outside, Gil and Sara are making their way over.

Greg laughs. "I wonder who will be through the door first." He can't be serious.

"Man are you serious?" Warrick asks.

"Totally, a bet's a bet, and the bet was the next person through that door, I was hoping it would be Griss, this should be funny."

Okay, I can do that, Gil is ahead of Sara anyway, so I tell him about the bet, we go to dinner, pretend it's a date, problem solved.

They're reaching the door and Gil is still in front of Sara. I bet they're wondering why all three of us are staring at them.

I sit and watch my chances of winning this bet dissolve as Gil opens the door, then steps aside to let Sara in. Why in hell does he have to be such a gentleman?

The guys look at me, not sure what to say.

"Okay, so maybe we shouldn't ..."

"A bet's a bet Greg." I can't just give up now I have to at least try. Damn my competitive nature to hell.

"Rule change, I get two weeks." Why am I doing this? Why don't I just back out now? There's no way she'll agree to go out with me.

"Erm, okay, sure." Greg says, he was sure it was going to be Gil in first, that's why he made this stupid bet.

I leave everyone talking as I sit and contemplate. What the hell have I got myself into? I glance at Sara a few times, the impossibility of my task setting in.

Sometimes I get the impression she can't stand me, not that I'm bothered, I've lost no sleep over it; still, I wonder why occasionally. A lot actually. I know everyone thinks I dislike her, but that's never been the case. We work well together, okay so we argue, but I've had blow-outs with everyone here at some point, so why is attention always drawn to the ones I have with her?

I remain quiet for pretty much the rest of the time we're here, lost in my own thoughts. What the hell have I got myself into? And why? I could have backed out, said I'd wait for the next person to come in after them, so why didn't I? It's Sara for Christ's sake, I'm never going to ask her out in a million years, and even if I did she'd laugh hysterically at me before saying no, so why did I agree?

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :). **

**I might hold off updates until we get another update from Jellicos though lol. There's no way I can let you get away with not updating for months again.  
**

* * *

**Part Two**

By the time I get to work, I've decided to tell Greg the bets off, having had time to think more I realise what a seriously stupid idea this whole thing is.

I'm on my way to see Greg when I pass an extremely pissed off looking Sara heading to the locker room, almost removing the door from its hinges on her way in.

I ponder ignoring what I've just seen for a second, then feel like a total ass for even considering it, so I follow her, opening the door just in time to see her punch her locker, leaving a dent.

"Ouch." I say, purely on reflex. She turns to me, looking at me as if I'm next. I hold my hands up as I speak. "I come in peace; I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

The anger seems to slip away from her as she slumps onto the bench in front of the lockers. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

She looks up at me a little confused, I know she's not used to me doing this but surely she doesn't think I'm that much of a bitch.

Her confusion disappearing as she looks away again.

"Case I'm on, domestic violence."

Ah, that explains a lot. I'm not sure why these type of cases get to her so much, but I know they always do. I'd ask her why, but I think of all the people she works with, I'm the last person she'd confide in.

"Is he going to get away with it?"

"Hell no, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Then I have no doubt the bastard concerned is going to be getting everything he deserves." And I don't, once determined about something; very few things get in her way.

"Thanks." She says, but it's obvious she doesn't fully believe me, not that I blame her.

From the corner of my eye I notice her hand, it looks sore.

"Let me take a look at that." I say, reaching for her hand.

"No, its okay." She pulls her hand back before I get there.

"Sara, just let me look." I give her the mothers 'now' look and she seems to relent, offering her hand for my inspection.

I take it gently with mine, stand and lead us to the sinks, the lights better here.

"So that's how you get Lindsey to do as she's told." She laughs "That look is deadly."

I laugh with her. "It does come in handy from time to time."

Her hand doesn't actually look to bad close up, just a little red, but I bathe it with warm water anyway, hopefully taking away some of the stinging.

I'm amazed at the way she's allowing me to do this, she looks so vulnerable right now, I've never seen her like this before and I'm overcome with the urge to comfort her.

I don't though; just finish with her hand. "Should be a nice bruise there tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably. Thank you for this by the way, you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to, I'm happy to help, I'm not a bitch all the time you know."

There's that shocked expression again, it surprises me this time, I was always under the impression that's what she thought.

"I never once thought you were." She didn't? Well she could have fooled me. "What do you say to me buying you breakfast after shift, if you're not busy. As a thanks for this." She waves her hand at me.

"You don't need to do that, I told you I was happy to, but breakfast sounds nice."

"Great, I'll meet you in the break room after shift." She smiles at me, a full-blown smile and I find myself smiling with her, she looks so different when she lets her guard down.

"See you then." She smiles at me once more before turning and leaving.

I sit down again for a minute, okay, so that was different, an actual conversation with Sara, no coldness, no pointless hostility, just a normal conversation.

One conversation and she asks me to join her for breakfast, that's all it took. I ponder why I've spent so long being annoyed by her, why she always seems so judgmental of me. Why we're not friends.

As I leave the locker room I remember I had been heading to see Greg beforehand. I think for a second of telling him we have a breakfast date, that I did it, I won, but I don't want to do that. She'd find out and think I only went because of that, but if I call the bet of, she'll find out anyway, and think exactly the same thing.

Okay so I'll just keep it shut, not say anything. Greg will think the bets still on and keep his mouth shut, and I'll just deal with that later, explain it to Sara when I'm sure she won't automatically jump to the wrong conclusion.

I don't even know why I care so much, yesterday I couldn't have cared less how many conclusions she jumped to, wrong or not. But she made an effort before, that can't have been easy for her, not with me anyway. So I figure the least I can do is return the favour.

**- - - - - -**

I arrive in the break room ten minutes after shift ends and find Sara waiting for me.

"Hey, you look better."

"I feel it, case is wrapped up, and he'll be in prison for a very long time." She practically beams as she says this.

"Excellent, I knew you'd get him. Shall we go? I'm starved."

"Let's, anywhere in particular you want to go?" She says as we head out towards the parking lot.

"Nope, I'll leave it up to you."

"Okay, well there's a little place a few blocks from my apartment, I've been there a few times, and the waffles are fantastic."

"Great, you lead the way; I'll follow in my car."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Ten minutes later we're tucked into a booth, happily sipping coffee and waiting for our waffles to arrive.

"How does your hand feel?"

She lifts it to show me, the redness is gone and it looks like the bruise won't be as bad as I thought.

"Its fine thanks, sorry about that by the way, it's either the locker or the suspect and I'm fond of my job; so the poor locker gets it every time."

"No need for apologies, we've all been there, what I don't understand is why Gil puts you on cases like that." She looks at me and I can see she's taken that the wrong way; I raise a hand when she goes to say something. "Please let me finish. I wasn't implying that you couldn't handle it, you're an amazing CSI, I just wondered why Gil would put you on a case he knows is going to upset you, as if the job isn't hard enough."

Her expression changes, thankfully she didn't misunderstand me then. "You know what he's like, he probably thinks it's character building or something, that I should learn to deal with it and not let my emotions cloud my judgement."

"Yeah well, Gil can be an ass sometimes." We both laugh. "He usually means well, but his way is definitely not always the right way."

I wonder when she stopped thinking Grissom was the best thing since sliced bread.

"So tell me about you and Gil, what happened there?"

She looks a little hesitant, maybe I've gotten a little to personal.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that, it's really none of my business."

"No that's okay; it's just that nobody's ever asked before, just assumed they already knew."

Nobody has asked, I'm shocked; the amount of crap flying around the office I figured at least one person would have tried quizzing her about it.

"I asked him out, after the lab explosion."

I cringe as she says that, I still feel immensely guilty about that.

"You're not to blame, shit happens." I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"So anyway, he told me he didn't know what to do about it, what kind of stupid answer is that?"

She's right, that's stupid, even for him.

"So, there never was anything, I tried, he was Grissom like about it, I got over it. Now, in all honesty, the thought makes me cringe."

I laugh at that, I agree with her though, I never saw them together.

"He's an idiot, seriously, like he's flooded with offers from intelligent, talented, gorgeous women who will understand his job obsession and put up with his annoying quirks." Gorgeous? Where did that come from?

"Thank you." She blushes.

Our food arrives, killing that subject.

We spend the rest of breakfast just chatting, talking about everything and nothing, and by the time we leave my opinion of her has changed somewhat. She's different away from work, lighter, a lot more talkative and funny, something I'd probably have known years ago had I taken the time, the guys did. So what took me so long?

We say our goodbyes in the parking lot and head to our cars.

"Hey Sara." I shout just as she's about to get into her car.

"Yeah."

"Wanna do this again tomorrow? Same time, same place?" I shout.

"Sure, I'll be here, see you at work."

- - - - - -

So we've had breakfast together every day this week, the reality of her is so much different to the version of her I had in my head.

I thought her cold, unemotional, judgmental, and arrogant even, but she isn't any of those things. The wall she puts up at work is just that, a wall, a facade. Take her out of that situation and it drops. She's pretty much the opposite of every misconception I had.

She told me the same is true for me that I come across a lot bitchier in work and now I think of it I guess that's true. Still, we seem to be getting past this, finally.

I still haven't told her about the bet, just never found the right time. I haven't spoken to Greg either, I know he won't keep it shut, not with Sara; he drools whenever she enters the room still. So I know he'd tell her and I don't want to end up back at square one with her, I like where we are now.

- - - - - -

"Hey Cat." I hear as I enter the parking lot, I look up to see Warrick standing by the car waiting.

"Hi Warrick."

We have a case together, I tell him to drive as I jump in the passenger seat. He doesn't leave right away, turning to face me first.

"So about this bet..."

"I know, I know, seriously stupid idea, one which I'm not planning on making good on. I just need to find the right way out of it, without Sara getting the wrong impression."

"What wrong impression? There's a right impression here?"

"Of course there is, we've had breakfast every day this week and I don't want her thinking it's only because of that."

"You mean it's not? And since when did you care what she thinks."

"No it's not, and I care since I actually took the time to get to know her."

"Seriously? I'm a little shocked."

"Why?" Jesus why is this so hard? No one questioned him when he became friends with Sara, and he had more reason than anyone not to.

"You two just seem so different."

"We're not that different, besides, differences aside, I like her, and I like the not arguing as well."

"You sure you're not looking for that date after all Cath." He jokes.

"Oh you're a funny one, now drive will you, there's work to be done."

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feed back. It really is appreciated :) **

* * *

**Part Three**

I feel a hand slide gently down my naked back, across my hip to my equally naked stomach, making lazy circles as it goes. Soft lips start kissing across my shoulders to the back of my neck making me sigh in contentment. I love being woken up like this.

The hand on my stomach makes its way upward to my breasts as the gentle kissing turns into gentle sucking, I roll back a little, giving my lover better access to my willing body. The gentle sucking moving to the front of my neck, in accordance with my new position.

The teasing hand finally slides downward to where I need it to be, leaving me groaning in ecstasy as my body responds to the firm stroking.

My lips are seized in a searing kiss as my body reaches its climax, my lover swallowing my moans as I shudder in release.

"Mmm, I love waking you up like that."

"God Sara that was amazing."

My eyes fly open and I immediately look to the other side of the bed, half expecting to see Sara there.

Okay so where did that come from? Boy that was some dream. For a second I curse my habit of having vivid dreams. More so when my body lets me know it very much liked the images my subconscious mind was giving it.

I can't believe I just dreamt of Sara like that, god it was hot though, the way I felt in the dream momentarily washing over me, causing an involuntary shudder.

Well that was interesting I tell myself as I get out of bed and head for the shower. It's still early but I can't sleep now.

- - - - - - - -

I arrive at work a few minutes early today, my dream all but forgotten about.

I bump into Gil on my way to the break room.

"Hi Gil."

"Catherine, good you're here, I left your assignment with Sara, she's in the break room waiting for you, Nick and Warrick are with me tonight."

He turns and leaves, offering me a good luck over his shoulder, I laugh a little and promise myself I'll drag him out to dinner at some point soon, we haven't caught up in a while.

I walk past Greg's lab on my way to meet Sara and he calls me in.

"What's on your mind Greggo." I ask, as if I don't already know.

"Oh not much, just pondering how to spend my time off. So how's our little bet going? You get a date with her yet?"

"Not yet, keep it shut though okay." I decide there and then to tell her today, I'm sure she'll understand now, Greg will have his night off and normal services can resume.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good." I say on my way out the lab.

I find Sara making coffee when I get to the break room.

"Enough for two there."

She turns at me and smiles; okay, never felt that when Sara has smiled at me before. I think as my stomach does a mini summersault. Strange.

- - - - - - - -

"I'm officially screwed." I say to Warrick, handing him a drink.

I asked him to come over for an hour before Lindsey gets home from school, after today I need someone to talk to, and we've always been great friends, besides, Gil might have a kitten with this one.

"Why what's up." He looks concerned.

"Remembered your joke about me being after that date with Sara after all? Well I'm not finding it so funny now."

"WHAT! Oh tell me you aren't serious Cath."

"I wish I could."

"So how did this happen?"

"Well, I had a dream about her before work last night."

"A dream?"

"MM hmm, a very vivid dream."

"Oh, that kind of dream." Realisation dawn on his face. "Well that doesn't mean much, it was a dream."

"That's what I thought, till I saw her and my stomach did summersaults, and about a million butterflies took up residence."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we worked a case together and I could hardly keep my eyes of her, every time she did that little thing with her mouth, you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Oh yeah, we've all noticed that, and if we didn't, Greg pointed it out."

"Well that, every time she did that I had to fight the urge to kiss her."

He's looking at me like I have two heads, not that I blame him, this is shocking me too.

"And whenever she bent over to look into the microscope her top would ride up a little and I'd want to reach out and touch her lower back. Her smile just blows me away, and god Warrick have you seen her legs? They go on for days."

I think I'll shut up now; he seems to have got the message.

"Wow Cath I'm shocked, I never would have thought in a million years...wow."

"I know, I mean, I'd always thought she was easy on the eyes, any fool can see that, but before it was always just that, same as I think of about a million other women but now..."

"Now that's changed."

"Just a little." I laugh at the absurdity of this situation. "She's gone from being just Sara to being 'really, really hot' Sara in a day and I don't know how to handle it, I have no idea how to deal with this."

"You shouldn't worry about it, maybe it's just the after-effects of the dream, and once you get it out of your system you'll be fine."

"Maybe, but how exactly do I get it out of my system without...well...you know"

"OH, I see your point."

God this is all so messed up.

"Cath."

"Yeah."

"You're officially screwed."

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**See that? Two updates in one night. I hope Jellicos updates soon, I'd hate to leave you with a cliffhanger for too long lol. **

* * *

**Part Four**

Heading to work the next day I remember I didn't tell Sara about the bet yesterday, but then I was a little distracted, so I can forgive myself.

I get to work a little late tonight, traffic was a bitch. I'm still working the same case as yesterday so I know I'll be with Sara again tonight. I can't decide if I'm happy about that or not. The sane part of me is telling me to take a sick day or something, anything to keep me away from her, to go away and sort my head out.

Of course the crazy part of me that seems to like complications and just loves to watch me mess up is telling me I really want to see her. That I secretly enjoy the butterflies and confusion I know I'll get.

I've been so lost in thought while making my way to the break room I failed to notice Warrick until I turn around with the coffee I've just poured myself.

"Oh, hey Warrick, sorry I didn't notice you there."

"I figured." He smiles at me. "So any interesting dreams?" He asks grinning.

"Let's not go there, let's talk about anything at all but that."

"Okay, this is really getting to you isn't it?" See, this qualifies as talking about it.

I just nod in response.

"Well, you know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks."

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sara walks in, capturing both our attention.

"Hey you two."

"Hey." Warrick replies, his eyes moving to me, waiting for my reaction.

I just offer her a smile; the butterflies are back in full force.

"I just came to grab a coffee, I know we got stuff to process, so I've made a start, just come find me when you're ready Cat, no rush though." She offers me a smile and she's gone. I watch her till she's out of sight.

"God she's got a great ass." I look around at a mildly amused Warrick.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Mm hmm."

What is happening to me, in just over a week I've gone from my normal in control self to a confused, gibbering idiot who can't even control what comes out of her mouth; fantastic.

"God I wish I'd never made this stupid, utterly ridiculous bet. If I hadn't I would never have even thought of spending time with her, my opinion of her would never have changed and I wouldn't be in this predicament." Okay so I was actually going to tell Greg to sod off when all this started but that's not the point, I need someone to blame right now and he'll do nicely.

"If I kill Greg, you'll help me cover it up right?"

He laughs at me before standing to leave. "I gotta go, I'll catch you later, and don't worry too much, it'll be okay."

Easy for him to say

- - - - - - - -

I sit in the break room sipping my coffee, I should get to work, and I will in a second.

Come on Cath, get it together, you've always been the confident one, so enough with this shit, so you're attracted to Sara, so what? Deal with it, stop acting like an idiot. Okay, now I'll go to work.

I find Sara in a small room behind Greg's lab, diligently inspecting the pants our vic was found in.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey Cat, not much to report, strange green sticky substance around one ankle, I've already sent it to trace; that's about it. I left the shirt for you, figured you'd want a look at the blood spatter on it."

"Thanks, I'll get to it then."

"You wanna grab breakfast after shift?"

"Count me in, where do you fancy going today, anywhere in particular?" I don't know why I agree, I should be staying away from her but the opportunity to spend time with her is too good to pass up.

"Nope, figured we'd just decide later."

"Okay."

- - - - - - - -

I look at my watch and realise shift is almost over.

Sara and I are still processing the evidence from yesterday, it seems to be taking longer than usual, but then I don't usually feel the need to ogle Sara every five minutes.

I found her hands particularly distracting tonight. I've always loved women's hands and hers are no exception. Strong and soft at the same time, watching them move as she carefully examined the evidence mesmerised me. I couldn't help but wonder when they would feel like on my skin. Would they be just as confident as they are now? Or would they tremble as they swept across my body? Would they hold the same passion and intensity they do when she's working? Needless to say, I didn't get half as much work done as I normally do.

"So you ready to go?" I'm broken from my thoughts of Sara by the woman herself.

"Sure, just let me finish up here; I'll meet you outside in ten."

"Okay." She offers and once again I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Not for long though as Greg walks in just after she leaves.

"Ah Catherine, just the woman I was looking for." I really don't need this right now.

"So, the two weeks almost up and I hear no talk of a date."

"Well it ain't over yet Greg." I have to tell Sara at breakfast today, then I won't have to worry about her getting the wrong impression from Greg.

"True, but you know you don't stand a chance, so why not give up now."

"Well, that wouldn't be very much like me now wouldn't it Greg? I'll see you tomorrow." I say on my way out. Sara's waiting for me and I know which of those two I'd rather spend my time with.

I find Sara standing by my car.

"Hey, so where do you fancy going today?"

"You decide. I'm happy with anything."

She looks at me strangely for a second. "You okay? You've seemed distracted all night."

It's you; you've been driving me to distraction all night, with your mere presence. That's what I want to say, but I actually say. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired; maybe I'm coming down with something."

She steps forward, invading my personal space, bringing her hand up to my forehead.

"You do feel a little hot. Come on, let's get you home, I'll cook you something then you can get some sleep."

I can't believe the sweetness of this, she's taking care of me, I almost wish I did feel sick, then I wouldn't feel bad about making that up.

She ushers me into my car, taking the keys from me.

Within minutes of arriving at my house I have a cup of tea and am standing in my kitchen watching her make me breakfast.

I move and sit on the counter top next to her; watching her work, that and I really just wanted to be close to her.

"You don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, you'd do it for me, besides, the quicker you eat the quicker you can get some sleep, hopefully you'll feel better then."

Truth is I'm not even tired, although I can think of one or two ways she could help me out with that. Okay, bad thoughts, especially when she's standing a few inches away from me.

"Thank you anyway." She looks at me and smiles.

Me sitting on the counter and her standing makes us pretty much the same height, I like that. I can look right into her gorgeous brown eyes without having to look up.

If she was standing in front of me I would be able to wrap my legs around her waist, pulling her close to me, burying my hands in her hair so I could pull that delicious mouth to mine. AAGGHH for Christ's sake Catherine get your head out of the gutter.

I return from my little mind trip to find her standing in front of me looking worried.

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute."

Okay, time to put some distance between myself and temptation. I slide off the counter putting myself squarely in her personal space. I try to move to the side away but her hand comes up to my hip, stopping me.

"Hey, you're worrying me now, you look flushed, maybe I should just take you to bed."

Oh lord, images of her taking me to bed, flash through my mind, or more accurately images of Sara taking me on the bed. Those coupled with her nearness is truly driving me crazy.

I turn my head to look up at her, and all I can focus on is her mouth. Before I even realise what I'm doing I feel myself leaning in to kiss her, it feels like I'm watching someone else lean in, that is until my lips finally make contact with hers.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**Go on, give me some feedback, you know you want to lol.**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**See look, no cliffhanger. Aren't I a good girl. **

* * *

**Part Five**

As soon as my lips touch hers reality screeches into place. I'm kissing Sara, all my attention is focused on her mouth, how soft her lips feel, how fantastic it feels to have her mouth pressing against mine.

I pull back from the kiss, my eyes still closed, I don't want to face the shock I'm sure will be on her face, and I'm in no hurry to have the 'I'm flattered but no thanks' conversation.

I just want to revel in the fact that I've just kissed Sara for as long as I can.

"Catherine."

Her voice is giving nothing away and I still haven't opened my eyes. So I have no idea what she's thinking. She hasn't run away screaming though, so it's going better than I thought.

"Catherine please look at me."

Okay, here goes.

I slowly open my eyes and lift my head to meet her gaze, she has a look on her face that I've never seen before, god I wish she'd say something.

Her hand comes up and she cups my face, I automatically lean in to her touch.

She still hasn't said anything and I'm getting a little anxious.

"Sara...I..."

I have no idea what to say; I look at her pleadingly, trying to convey my feelings. Then I stand there motionless as the hand she has holding my face moves to the base of my skull, tangling in my hair. Her eyes darken and she pulls me in for another kiss.

This is nothing like the almost chaste kiss I gave her. She latches on to my bottom lip, nibbling it and licking it until I grant her tongue entrance to my mouth, her tongue teases me until I can't take it any more. Sinking my hands into her silky hair, pulling, wanting to deepen our kiss further.

The way she's kissing me is driving me wild, the initial intensity replaced by a slow sensual dance, she lazily swirls her tongue around mine, god this is fantastic.

When oxygen becomes an issue I pull back, not wanting to lose contact with her gorgeous mouth just yet; I give her little kisses between ragged breaths.

"Well, that's never happened before."

She's panting too, and I smile at the thought that I caused that.

I finally open my eyes to see her smiling at me.

"Mmm hmm, that's was definitely new."

Coherent thought is still a bit of a problem it seems.

"Good new or bad new?" I hear the concern in her voice, the fact she's worried after that is mildly amusing.

"Oh, very good new, so good in fact I think you should do it again."

She smiles at me, moving her free hand to my hip, pulling me flush against her.

I can't stop thinking about how good a kisser she is, my eyes have been firmly planted on her mouth since I opened them, watching every tiny movement. Now I know how it feels, how am I supposed to be around her and not be kissing her?

"I think we need to talk."

She's right, I know she is; but damn I wanted to continue with the kissing.

"Come on." She says, taking my hand and leading me into the living room. We sit on the sofa, facing each other and I lean in to capture her lips once more, I get within a hairs breadth of my target and she pulls back, chuckling.

"There will be no talking if that happens."

Again, she's right, but I pout a little just the same. She moves back from me, but taking the hand she's still holding with her, so there's still some contact.

I settle back into the sofa getting comfortable.

"I don't know where to start." I offer.

"Firstly, are you still feeling sick? If you are, we should do this another time."

I'd forgotten about that. "I wasn't feeling sick, it was you."

"Me?" I can tell she has no idea what I mean.

"I had noticed you all shift, you've been distracting me all night, so it's no wonder I was a little hot when you stepped close to me."

"Wow, I had that affect on you? Is it wrong that I feel proud of that?" She grins. "But seriously, I'm shocked; I didn't have you down as being so easily distracted."

"I'm not usually; then again, I've never worked with anyone I was attracted to until you, so it's never been an issue before. And besides, I still wouldn't consider myself easily distracted, you just have no idea the affect you have on people."

She laughs at my statement. "You have to be kidding, me having no idea? I suppose you're fully aware of almost the entire lab drooling over you?" What's she talking about? It's her they drool after. "I can't count the amount of times I've heard people saying how hot you are; I even caught Grissom checking out your ass once."

"That's just disturbing."

"I agree; that's what I told him."

I lean in and kiss her lightly. "Thank you." It's adorable that she did that. "I'd love to have seen his face."

"It did amuse, but I have to admit that I only noticed because I was doing the same." She grins at me, blushing a little.

I shift myself closer to her, simply because I can, placing my hand on the leg she has tucked under herself.

"I've been attracted to you since the moment I set eyes on you; lust at first sight." She laughs. "But that was it, that was all it was. Since we've been spending time together though, that's changed. I'm not sure what it's changed to, but it's changed, there's more there now, and I'd very much like to see what it could be."

Her honesty makes me smile; I lean in for another quick kiss. "I haven't had as long to get used to the idea. In fact until three days ago I didn't see you as anyone but a work colleague." She looks a little disappointed.

"So what changed?" She asks.

"Well, I loved that we were getting closer, finally becoming friends, it seems however my subconscious wanted a lot more."

"Your subconscious?" She looks confused, and it's so adorable.

"Mmm hmm, I erm, had a dream about you." I blush, both at the embarrassment I feel and the memory of the dream.

She leans in, giving me a slow kiss, taking my breath away. I think I like this talking stuff.

"Tell me about it." She whispers when she pulls back. That's not a good idea, but who am I to refuse her?

"Well, we were in my bed, I was asleep." Her hand is making lazy circles up the outside of my thigh making it very hard to concentrate. "I felt your hand slide down my back, across my hip onto my stomach, your fingers making random patterns. You started kissing your way across my shoulder to the back of my neck." Her hand is sliding higher up my thigh, moving to the inside, she's moves so she's impossibly close to me now, I think I should shut up.

"We were naked?" She asks, her mouth right next to my ear.

"Yeah." I whisper, my voice doesn't seem to work right now.

She whimpers, oh god that's sexy. "So we must have already..."

"Oh god." The thought alone making me shiver.

"I think you need to move away a little, and your hand definitely needs to stop doing that to my thigh, that is unless you've decided this talking thing is overrated?"

"Sorry, it's just...well..."

"I know, and apologies are unnecessary." I place my hand over hers, stilling its movement as she moves back a little bit.

"I think maybe you should tell me about that dream, in great detail, another time."

I can't help laughing, I have to agree but my body is every inch the traitor right now.

"Right, anyway, I didn't think too much of it, until I saw you at work that night."

"Why, what happened?"

"Oh not much, just a million butterflies settling in my stomach all because you smiled at me." She smiles at me, and the same thing happens again.

"Followed by three days of not being able to take my eyes of you, very distracting you'll understand."

"So we're pretty much in the same boat, the big question being, is this just a physical attraction for you? Or more?"

"I think it's more, I definitely want to find out where this is going."

"Good, me too, that said, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd absolutely love to." YES! I'm ecstatic at the prospect; Sara's just asked me out, yay.

"Excellent, we can sort out the details later, right now I believe you've persuaded me, talking is overrated, wanna make out?"

We both laugh, how cute is she.

I don't reply with words, my mouth is otherwise engaged. Damn she's good at this.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd really love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so, I know it's a cliffie but it has to be done and I promise the next part will be up soon, so I'm hoping Jellicos doesn't return the cliffie favour lol. **

* * *

**Part Six**

I practically bounce into work tonight. Still high from my morning with Sara. We talked some more and kissed a lot more, nothing heavy, it's too early for that, but damn she can kiss. And I can't remember the last time I just kissed someone without it leading to sex.

She left after a few hours, we both needed sleep. So I spent the rest of the day getting a little shut-eye and spending time with my daughter.

"Hey Cath." I walk into the break room to find Warrick waiting for Nick. "How are you today?"

"I am excellent today, how about you?"

"I'm good." He eyes me sceptically. "You seem in a better mood today, what's happened."

"I do? I hadn't noticed." I say, practically beaming at him.

"Come on; spill it, what's happened?" He smiles.

"Oh nothing much, I imagine spending most of the morning kissing Sara would put anyone in a good mood."

"WHAT? Now you gotta give me details."

"Not to many details to be had, we spoke some, kissed some, spoke some more, kissed some more." I blush at the memory; I am seriously happy right now.

"So you spoke to her, I'm shocked, never would have thought it."

"I know. Me either, but now it has happened I don't know why I left it so long, why I didn't want it to happen before."

"Well you won your bet, just."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that, this has nothing to do with that Warrick, nothing at all, I gotta find Sara."

I make my way to the door before Warrick stops me.

"Too late, she's on a case with Grissom and Greg, Grissom's testing him, wanted Sara to help out."

"But we haven't finished our case."

"Griss said you can handle it yourself today."

"So Sara is with Greg, I swear if he says anything I'll kill him. You don't think he'll say anything do you? She'll think this only happened because of the bet, and I swear that had nothing to do with it. Oh god Warrick, this is Greg, obviously he'll say something, I've got to tell her before he does."

Okay I'm in full-blown panic mode now, pacing up and down the break room.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Sorry, no idea." He looks at me apologetically

I reach for my cell phone, dialling Sara's number. "Shit. Her phone is off"

"Hey come on, calm down." Warrick stands in front of me, stopping my pacing.

"I'm sure Greg will keep it shut, at least until the two weeks is up."

"Which will be after shift tonight."

"Right and he'll be nervous because of his test, so it'll be the last thing on his mind."

What the hell is with me, I'm totally overreacting here, and since when did I start acting like this?

"You're right, I'm overreacting aren't I?"

"Yeah, don't worry so much/ Jesus you must really like her to be worried this much."

As soon as he says it, I know it's true, I didn't realise just how much I do like her, I most definitely don't want this over before it's even started.

"I do, more than I realised."

"So you tell her. After shift, take your woman home and tell her how you feel." My woman, that makes me smile, I like that. "Sort things out with Greg when they get back, and there you go, problem solved"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm going to get to work, thanks Rick."

"No worries, come on, I'll give you a hand till Nick shows his face."

I manage to get some work done, between worrying and calling Sara's phone, I have about a million scenarios running through my mind, none of which are good, when in reality they're probably just somewhere with no reception.

Shift is almost over so I can stop worrying soon.

"Catherine, sorry to leave you short-handed today, but I needed Sara's help."

I look up at Grissom; I don't think I've ever been happier to see him.

"Where's Sara, she did come back with you right?'

"Yes, she's just gone to get coffee with Greg; they should be in the break room, or his lab, something happen with the case?"

"No, nothing like that, I just need to talk to her."

I practically run to the break room, leaving behind a very confused looking Grissom.

"Hey Warrick, Nick, you seen Sara?"

Warrick looks up at me; worry written all over his face.

"Erm, she was in the lab with Greg, then she left, looks like she was in a hurry." He looks at me apologetically.

"Yeah, she looked kinda upset." Nick adds.

"Oh shit, he didn't."

A sinking feeling settles in the pit of my stomach, I turn and make my way to find Greg, Warrick follows me, Greg best pray to god he hasn't told her.

"Ah, Catherine, Tuesday is my new night off right?"

"Sure Greg, whatever, where's Sara?"

"She just left, didn't seem too happy, wasn't very amused about our bet, she'll probably have a cob on with you, but no change there eh?"

Oh god, he told her, I am going to kill him.

"Hey Cath, come on, you don't know what she's thinking, you need to go talk to her" I hear Warrick over my shoulder.

"Oh, I know what she's thinking, she said, and I quote 'I can't believe she did that, I mean, I knew she was a bitch, but to do this?' Then she pretty much stormed out. I was shocked; I didn't think she'd laugh about it but no harm done right? I don't get what she's so upset about."

I think I'm in shock. "Do you ever think before you open your mouth Greg? I mean Jesus fucking Christ could you not have just stayed out of it?"

He looks confused, and I understand why, but I was way past caring. "I swear Greg if I can't make this right with her, if this is messed up because of you..."

"If what's messed up? Hey, what's the problem? Why the freak out? It was a bet, you both need to calm down, and I if I'm not mistaken you agreed to it as well."

That's it. I'm going to kill him. I move towards him ready to well and truly blow a gasket but Warrick steps in front of me. "Don't you have some place you need to be right now, like looking for Sara, fixing this?"

I look at him, he's right I shouldn't be wasting my time here, but what do I say when I find her. "I don't know what I can say to her, I don't even know if she'll talk to me." I think I can count on one hand the amount of times I've felt this helpless in my whole life.

"Find her, make her listen and all you can do is tell her the truth, it's not that bad when you think about it."

"I know, and if it was anyone else, I'd agree. But this is Sara we're talking about. You know how hard it is for her to let someone in. So if she thinks this has all been some big joke, she's not likely to listen to me again now is she? If she thinks I didn't mean any of it."

"Mean any of what? Does anyone wanna fill me in on what I've done wrong?"

"Go." Warrick says to me, I nod my head in agreement, turning and making my way out the door, heading straight for the parking lot.

I'll go to her place and wait if she's not in, I don't care how long this takes, I have to make this right.

But what if she won't let me try? I think to myself as I break the speed limit on my way to Sara's.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. More Cliff hangers, but it can't be helped. **

**Disclaimers ain't changed since part one. **

* * *

**Part Seven**

I get to Sara's apartment in no time at all, thankfully I didn't get myself arrested, although the speed I was going I'm not sure how.

I jump out of the car and practically run up the stairs to her apartment. Reaching her door I come to a screeching halt; I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say to her. I walk a few feet away from her door, trying to get my thoughts together. I should do as Warrick said, tell her the truth and if I just knew where to start, I'd feel a whole lot better.

Right, standing here will get me nowhere. I can't remember the last time I felt this nervous, my hand is shaking as I bring it up. I take a huge breath in an attempt to calm myself. I knock on the door in front of me, as soon as my hand makes contact I want to run, hide and hope this whole stupid mess will disappear.

I hear movement on the other side of the door and release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

A second or so later the door opens, the instant I see her I want to cry, the look of hurt I see cross her face breaking my heart. It's only there for a second before an indifferent, cold look takes its place.

She's waiting for me to say something and I'm just standing here like an idiot. Okay Cath, come on say something.

"Can I come in?" She immediately steps back, opening the door for me, I feel a tiny bit of hope at her gesture, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.

The feeling lasts for the three seconds it takes me to enter her apartment and she says. "Why not, not as if what I feel about it would mean shit to you."

Ouch, okay so she's pissed, god I hope she gives me the chance to explain.

She moves and leans back against her sofa, looking at me again, waiting for me to talk.

"Can we talk?"

"Go ahead." She sounds so cold, even before she was never cold towards me.

I should have gone home and sorted my head out before coming here, figured out what I was going to say then maybe I would be talking, as opposed to standing here staring at her like a fool.

"Well, that was informative Catherine, thanks, now if you don't mind I have some stuff I want to get done, close the door behind you when you leave."

She just turns and walks into the kitchen, leaving me standing there. Watching her walk away from me seems to snap me out of my stupor. I follow her into the kitchen.

"I want to explain."

"Explain what exactly?" She walks past me back into the living room, drink in hand. "The way I see it Greg explained just fine, you made a bet, you spin me a line or two and I'm eating out of your hand in no time."

"Sara, it wasn't like that..."

"Wasn't like what? You didn't make a bet with Greg?"

"Yes but..."

"So it was exactly like that."

How am I meant to explain when she won't let me finish a sentence? She's getting angrier by the second and I have no clue what to do; so much for your great people skills Cath.

"What I don't get is why me? You could have just waited for the next person? I knew we didn't get along, but you must hate me to do this. And you'll go to some lengths to win a bet. Actually kissing me, I can't believe I thought the things you said to me were true. Or you could have just told me, I'd have found it funny; we could have had fun winding Greg up with it. Did you have to make me believe you felt something for me; that we could actually have something?"

"Sara please just listen to me." I plead.

"I think I've listened to you for long enough. I bet you thought it was funny as well, how I fell for it hook, line and sinker, yeah you probably had a good laugh about that didn't you?"

I knew she'd be angry, but I wasn't expecting this level of anger. She's positively seething and seeing as how she won't even listen to me I can do nothing but stand here and hope she calms down enough to let me tell my side of the story.

"So was it worth it? What did you win anyway? I hope it was worth everything you went through."

"I didn't win, I..."

"What, you didn't win? I thought you only had to get a date with me? Well you got that, and then some. Was that not enough? There's more? Is that why you're here? Figured maybe you might still be able to win."

"For Christ sake will you listen to me?"

She completely ignores me and continues talking.

"So let's see, I made a total fool of myself telling you how I felt, then there was kissing, then I asked you out." A look of realisation crosses her face as she makes eye contact with me for the first time since she started talking.

"Were you meant to get me into bed? Did we have to fuck for you to win?"

I can't believe she thinks I'd do that for a bet.

"You really think I'd do that."

"Why the hell not." She shrugs. "You used to take your clothes of for cash." That hurt; that really hurt, I feel the tears well up in my eyes but I try with all the energy I've got left to fight them. The way she's thinking right now, she'd probably see it as an act; think I was putting it on.

"So is that it? Because if it means that much to you, and it seems as though it does, seeing as how you made a total fool out of me to win. If it really means that much let's fuck, lord knows I could use some tension release right about now, then you'd win your bet and everyone's happy."

I look at her in total shock as she starts to unbutton the shirt she's wearing. Thankfully she has a tank top on under it; she throws the shirt across the room and walks towards me.

"So you wanna go on the sofa? The floor? Or you wanna take this to the bedroom? Pretend like it means something."

I take a step back for every step she takes towards me, until my back hits the wall; I'm still speechless, looking at her as if she's got two heads. I need to get a grip on this situation, and fast.

She laughs as she reaches me. "Against a wall, very fitting under the circumstances, good choice."

Her hands go to the hem of her top, pulling it up, my hands shoot out to stop her, there is no fucking way we're going there.

"No Sara." She looks at me and shrugs.

"You wanna go first? I can do that."

I want to leave, there's no way she's going to listen to me right now, plus I need to get away from her before I start crying.

She grabs my hips, shoving me against the wall, immediately attaching her mouth to my neck, sucking hard.

This feels so wrong, nothing like the burning kisses she gave me yesterday, the ones that took my breath away.

"Sara, stop, now"

She pulls her head back immediately, her hands leave my hips but she doesn't move away from me.

"You don't want that?"

"No, not like this."

"Well I didn't want my feelings messed with, didn't want to have my mind constantly filled with thoughts of you, but you didn't seem to care while you were making sure both of those happened did you? So excuse me if I don't give a flying fuck what you want. Seems like I do heartless bitch quite well myself, doesn't it? But then, I did learn from the best."

She walks away from me and I can't hold in the tears any more, I feel hollow, numb even and I just really need her to listen to me.

"Sara please." She looks at me, her look changes slightly when she sees I'm crying.

"Just go, I don't even know why I let you in in the first place."

The hurt in her face breaking my heart all over again.

"Are you deaf as well? Leave, go, get out." She walks to the door and holds it open for me. I don't want to leave but I don't have the energy to fight her right now. She hasn't even let me try to explain, I've barely got a word out but I feel emotionally exhausted. Her anger overwhelming me. I need to get away from her, get my head together so I do the only thing I can; I turn and leave. The tears falling freely as I hear the door slam behind me.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since Jellicos gave me a fantastic update I figured I'd start making things better. Thanks to everyone for the feedback, it's much appreciated.

* * *

**

**Part Eight**

I managed to get to the car after leaving Sara's and I've been sitting here since, trying to comprehend what's just happened, and why I care so much, it's only been a few days.

I'm not even sure how long I've been sitting here. Looking at my watch I notice almost an hour has passed. I contemplate going back up to Sara's for a second, trying again to get her to listen to me. But then I remember just how angry she was, how helpless I felt, how she made it perfectly clear she wasn't interested in anything I had to say any more.

So I start the car and head home, crawling into bed as soon as I get there, not that I think I'll be able to sleep. My mind is buzzing with her words, I hate myself for hurting her like this, and for making her think I didn't mean any of it. I fall into a fitful sleep really hoping that when I wake, this will all have been a dream.

- - - - - - - -

I arrive at work late; I spent all afternoon with Lindsey and really didn't want to leave her for the reality of work tonight.

I pass Greg's lab and watch him turn away from me, I'm not mad at him; he had no idea what he was doing. I shouldn't have shouted at him, but at the time I couldn't help it. I should probably tell him that, apologize to him. Maybe I will later.

I'm dreading seeing Sara, I have no idea how she's going to react. As I walk towards the break room I see everyone is waiting on me. I guess I won't have to wait long to find out.

As I enter the Break room the guys offer their hello's, Sara is the only one I'm looking at though and she doesn't even look at me. Doesn't even acknowledge me. That hurt.

"Catherine, Sara is all yours again tonight, how's the case coming?"

"Yeah, it's going okay." I say distractedly. I had forgotten I was working with Sara. Still, maybe I can get her to talk to me.

"Good, keep at it."

"I'll get started." Sara tells him as she exits the break room.

Grissom continues talking but I have no idea what about, pretty soon he's leaving.

"Hey Cat, how you holding up?" I look up into Warrick's worried face, not actually sure how to answer I not sure how I'm holding up.

"I don't know Rick, ask me later, when I feel something other than empty inside."

"That bad?" I take it the talk didn't go well?"

"That would be an understatement, it was disastrous. She was so angry."

"Give it some time."

I simply nod in agreement, knowing full well that this is Sara we're talking about, a miracle wouldn't be a lot more useful than time.

"I gotta go, you know my number if you need me."

"Thanks." And once again I'm left alone with my thoughts.

I stand and make my way towards the lab Sara and I are working in; my legs are a little shaky by the time I get there, the nerves back in full force.

"Hi." I offer as I enter the lab, again she doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

I start working in the uncomfortable silence that's surrounding me; I truly wish I could turn back time.

"So how are you?" Seriously lame Cath, that's the best you got? Don't give up your day job babe.

"Don't bother." I know exactly what she means but I press the issue nonetheless.

"Don't bother what?"

"Don't bother talking to me. Don't bother trying to get me to talk to you. Don't bother thinking you're going to be able to sort this out. But most of all don't bother thinking we are ever going to be friends again."

"I just..."

"You're stupider than you look, I said don't bother, I'm not even remotely interested in anything you have to say, understand? We have a case to work I know that, I don't like it, but I'll deal, the quicker I work, the quicker that situation changes. So just shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

I look at her for a second before walking out of the lab towards my office; I need to clear my head. Nothing could have prepared me for the wall of pure anger she's put up. I feel the self-hatred build again at the thought that I caused her the pain behind it.

The funny thing is if she'd have spoken to me like that a month ago I'd of had her ass fired. In fact I can't remember the last time I let somebody talk to me like that but I can't be angry with her for it; not when I'm the reason behind the pain causing this anger.

It takes me a good half an hour to get back to work. Choosing to follow her wishes and just work. It's hard, but I don't think I could deal with any more venom from her right now.

- - - - - - - -

Work carries on in much the same fashion for the next two weeks.

Sara ignores me, I make feeble attempts at talking to her, she either ignores me or gets angry with me. It's made even worse by the fact she still distracts me, even with the contempt for me pouring out of her I still can't keep my eyes of her.

Everyone has noticed, even Grissom. I still haven't apologized to Greg; I don't even go the lab if I can help it, sending whoever I'm working with to get results.

It's getting to the point where I dread work, a job I love, a job I worked my ass off for.

I'd even settle for the strained, animosity filled relationship we had before, anything but this.

I find myself sitting in the locker room after shift staring blankly at the lockers in front of me wondering when in the hell I became the type of person who moped like this? Since you fell for Sara my mind replies. Fell for her? What the...? Why else would it hurt this much?

Well fan-freakin-tastic great time to make that realisation Cath, really though, way to go falling for a woman who hates your guts.

"Hey Cat, you okay?" I jump a little at the unexpected sound of Warrick's voice.

"Oh, hey, didn't hear you come in."

He sits down next to me and regards me for a second.

"Ice queen still freezing you out?"

"Oh yeah."

"You had a lucky escape there though right?"

"What?" I practically shout at him.

"Well you could have ended up actually in a relationship with her, good thing you didn't, since you clearly don't want to be."

What is he talking about, I've been mopping around like a fool for two weeks because I don't want to be with her?

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to be with her."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed the way you we're moping around but not actually doing anything about it that you didn't want to." I sit here as his words sink in, he's right; I haven't done anything but mope.

"And I for one am glad you're not with her."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well come on, look at how you're behaving, I've never seen you give up so easily."

"I haven't given up I just don't know what to do."

"Oh yeah, because that's a situation you've never been in before isn't it. I've seen you wing your way out of a bind a million and one times."

Again he's right I've never let that stop me before.

"Like I said, I'm glad you're not with her, you've been acting totally different to your usual self for weeks now. And all after being with her for a day or two, think how different you'd be had it been long term."

"I'm really acting that different?"

"Oh hell yeah, since when do you mope?" He's right, I don't. "Since when do you let people treat you like she's been doing lately?" Right again, it doesn't happen. "And most importantly, since when do you give up on the things you really want? For Christ's sake Catherine you're the most determined person I know, don't you think you should start acting like it?"

His words sink in and I feel the anger slowly start to build, he is right, how could I not be doing anything and everything to make this right, god knows I want her badly enough. And on top of that who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that? Treating me like she has been, before even hearing my side of the story.

"You're right." I stand up and practically stomp to my locker, grabbing my jacket. "I can't believe I've put up with this for so long, she is so going to listen to me."

"You want to be with her right?"

"Yes." Of that I have no doubt.

"You sure? The giving up seemed to be working so well for you." He smiles.

"Not a chance in hell." I say heading towards the door. "I gotta go, got someone I need to talk to."

I walk out then pop my head back around the door. "Warrick."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the kick up the ass."

"Anytime, now go get her."

I turn to leave, heading straight for my car. She's going to listen to me, even if I have to shout it through her door.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback.**

* * *

**Part Nine**

I practically stomp to Sara's apartment after I get out of the car. She's going to listen to me whether she likes it or not.

This time when I reach her door there's no trepidation, no nervousness. Determination is a wonderful thing.

She opens the door and I barge past her into the apartment, just in case she got any ideas about slamming the door in my face.

"What part of don't bother didn't you understand?"

I hold my hand up gesturing for her to shut up.

"I left once, that's not going to happen now. You best shut the door because I'm not leaving till you hear me out."

"Catherine..." She's using her best warning voice but I don't give a crap.

"Not gonna work. The only way you're getting me out of here before hearing me out is if you physically throw me out, and if you do, I'll just shout it all through the door. I'm sure the neighbours would love a little show."

She's looking at me shocked and angry; after my pitiful efforts before I don't blame her. Thankfully she seems to resign herself to the fact that I'm not leaving.

"Fine, whatever." She says as she closes the door then makes her way to the sofa, trying to ignore me.

I move and sit on the table in front of her, so she can't avoid me.

"Now I want you to listen to me, then after I've explained, if you still want me to leave, I will."

"Whatever." I can work with that.

"I want you to tell me exactly what Greg said to you."

She looks at me disbelief.

"Quicker we do this, quicker you get me out of here." Please work, please work.

"Fine." Thank god. "He said you'd made a bet with him in the diner a few weeks back that you could get a date with the next person who walked in, it just happened to be me. He said he told you that you should wait for whoever came in after me but you didn't want to. He also said the two weeks we're up, then started going on about his new night off."

"That was what he won when I lost, he gets my night off, and I work for him."

"I don't believe you." Thank god, she's actually talking to me.

"Then don't." I grab my cell phone dialling Greg's number. "Ask Greg, you know he won't lie to you." It's ringing so she has no choice but to talk to him.

A few minutes and a slightly awkward conversation later she turns the phone off.

"You hadn't told him? He said he won, I don't get it."

"Because it had nothing to do with the bet, yes I made the bet, I'm an idiot sometimes. But I was going to see Greg to tell him I forfeit when I saw you in the locker room."

"I only asked you out the day before Greg told me, you could have just not had time to tell him." Valid point.

"True, but you asked me to breakfast weeks before, I could have told him that was a date, or any of the other times we went out after that couldn't I?"

"But they weren't dates."

"Would he have known that? After I told him I could have just asked him not to say anything, because you're such a private person, then you'd never have known."

She looks confused, good, that's what I wanted.

"The fact is that yes, the bet put the idea in my head but that's all. The rest was all you. I had a million chances to tell Greg. But I didn't, I know I should have told him I wanted out but as soon as you asked me to go to breakfast with you. But I knew if I told him, that he'd tell you, and you'd get the wrong impression, and I didn't want that. I wanted to tell you myself. We were actually becoming friends, after so long and I didn't want to ruin that."

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me."

"No and honestly neither do I. You know why I didn't at first. Then I kept getting distracted, having more important things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like you, like dealing with a very sudden attraction to a co-worker, a female co-worker at that, like trying to get my hormones under control whenever I was around you. Then I totally forgot about it, after I kissed you everything else didn't seem to matter so much." The memory of her kisses alone makes me flush, and I fight the urge to look at her mouth, not right now.

"And if you remember correctly you asked me out, if it was so important to me wouldn't I have asked you out right away? Not waited?"

"I guess."

"And I'd have been on the phone two minutes after you left to tell Greg I won if it was as important to me as you think, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah." Please let her finally be seeing sense.

"And now I want you to tell me something, and I want you to really think before you answer. When we kissed, did it feel real? Did it feel like I didn't want to be kissing you? Did it feel like it was the last thing I wanted to be doing? Or did it feel like I wanted it?"

Thankfully she thinks about it for a second before answering.

"It felt real." She whispers. YES!

I move to kneel on the floor directly in front of her, making her look at me.

"It was real, god I can't describe how it felt to kiss you. I didn't want to be anywhere else but with you, and please, please believe me when I tell you I did not do it for a bet."

She's confused, and I don't blame her, I would be to, I can tell she wants to believe me, which is all the encouragement I need.

"Would I be here now if I didn't care? If this had all been some big joke to me."

Come on Sara please see that I'm telling the truth.

"Bets over right? I lost."

"What?"

"You spoke to Greg; the bet is over isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So now, when I do this, there's no reason for me to do it unless I want to."

She looks at me, still confused, seems to be the theme for the day. It doesn't last long though because I lean in, pressing my lips to hers.

I feel her try to pull away, but I follow her, until she's pressed into the sofa with me on top of her, since I'm still kneeling on the floor this is really uncomfortable, but I don't care.

She's not kissing me back, but I'm not about to give up.

I tease her bottom lip with my tongue, pulling back just enough to whisper. "Kiss me." Against her lips, and then kiss her again. Her body starts to relax. "Please." I whisper.

Thank god I think as she finally starts to respond, kissing me back, tangling her hands in my hair as her mouth slowly opens up to me, greeting my tongue hello with her own.

A minute or so later I pull back from our kiss, panting slightly. I don't move though away though, I need this connection with her.

When I have my breathing under control I speak. "That was real; I did that because I wanted nothing more than to have you kiss me. We could have something here, and whatever you think right now, whatever is going through your mind, know this; I want you, no ulterior motives, and no outside influence, just me telling you how I feel."

"Cath I..."

"Shh, don't answer now. Think, then when you know for sure what you want, come find me, I'm not going anywhere."

I stand and turn to leave; I got her to listen to me and gave her something to think about, now it's time to let her think. Decide if she trusts what I'm saying, because it's all irrelevant anyway if she doesn't.

I just about make it to the door when she grabs my hand.

"Please don't go, stay with me."

As if I'd want to be anywhere else. I let her guide me back to the sofa as I silently thank whatever god it was that decided we get another chance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Click the button and leave some feedback….please.**

**Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback, it really is appreciated, keep it up lol. So Jellicos, about updating Enough's Enough…..**

* * *

**Part Ten**

I wake up that afternoon sprawled on top of Sara, we spoke some more, and ended up falling asleep on her sofa; I lift my head to find her already awake.

"Hi." She says brushing some of my dishevelled hair out of my face.

"Hi yourself. Thank you, for letting me stay."

"I wasn't going to, I'm still not sure about anything, I just knew I didn't want you to go, I didn't even know if you would stay."

I snuggle back into her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked, there was never a doubt about me saying yes."

"Do you have to get Lindsey from school?"

"Yeah, what's the time?" I don't even lift my head; I'm far too comfortable where I am.

"It's almost two."

"Uh, that means I have to move and I have issues with that right now, you're way too comfy."

She wraps her arms around me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

"But teenagers wait for no man, or woman in this case."

"True, true, I best get up now, else you'll be trapped here forever."

I untangle myself from her and stand up; I'm still not fully awake.

"You want me to come with? We can get food, Go the movies or something."

"Honestly?" I don't think I ever want to let her leave my sight again.

"I think that's best, especially given the circumstances."

"I agree. So honestly, yes. I want you to come with me, then I want you to come to work with me, then I want to leave and have you come home with me."

"I..."

I don't let her finish, she understandably looks a little overwhelmed by my sudden declaration. "But, that's the selfish part of me talking, the rest of me thinks you need time to think and that I should leave and let you have it."

I turn and grab my jacket from the chair.

"Don't you think it's dangerous leaving me to my own devices; god knows what scenarios my mind will come up with when I'm left to wallow." She smiles at me, the first genuine smile I've seen from her since I got here.

"Very dangerous." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. "But you have all the facts now, so you need to sort it all out in your own head, without anyone interfering."

"You're right, but I don't have to like it." She grins.

"I do however think you should have no doubts about what I want, how I feel. So when I leave I want you to remember what I said last night, and know I meant every word of it. I want you; in what capacity is entirely up to you. If you want us to just be friends, then okay, I won't lie and say I won't be disappointed because I will. If you decide you want more, that's okay too, in fact, that's more than okay." I smile. "But no pressure, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right I'm leaving now, see you at work?"

"I'll be there." She places a soft kiss on my cheek and I turn and leave I've done all I can, told her how I feel, it's all up to her now.

Arriving at work that night I don't know what will happen when I see Sara. We have a case together so I know I'll see her, she'll be professional and get her work done, as always. But beyond that I don't know, and I'm more that a little nervous. A part of me is screaming that I shouldn't have left her alone, but the logical part of my brain knows I did the right thing.

I bump into Warrick as I walk into the locker room.

"Hay Cat, how'd it go?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

I sit on the bench and he sits next to me.

"After I left I went back and made her listen, I think she believed me, but I'm not sure, I was going to leave but she asked me to stay."

"That's gotta be a good sign right?"

"Yeah I think so. We talked some more, ended up falling asleep on her sofa. When we woke up I told her she should think about what I said, then I left."

"You did the right thing, she's gotta make her mind up on her own here."

"I know, but I can't help wishing I'd stayed, or made her come with me."

"She'll come and find you when she's ready to talk; all you can do is be patient."

"I know; doesn't make it any easier though."

He looks at me apologetically, nodding.

"I hate to do this but Gris is waiting for me, so I have to go, sorry."

"No problem, thanks for listening."

"Any time, you know that, catch you later."

"Be careful out there." I offer as he leaves.

My mind immediately going back to Sara, Warrick is right, all I can do is wait.

"Hi." I look up see Sara standing in the doorway looking nervous. Maybe I won't have to wait to long.

"Hi." I reply smiling, I feel as nervous as she looks.

"You okay?" She asks finally walking into the locker room.

"Ask me later." I say, half joking, I'm not entirely sure how I am right this minute.

"Yeah me too." She sits next to me and I fight the urge to lean into her, not sure how she'd react to that right now.

I'm not sure how to handle this situation; the nervousness between us is something new. The arguing and bitching I could deal with, but this is unknown and I don't know what unnerves me more. The atmosphere between us or the fact that I don't know how to handle it.

"I thought a lot after you left pretty much all I did till it was time to come to work."

"And?" I ask as, holding my breath, waiting for her answer.

"And I don't know, I believe you, it's not that, I just don't know."

She believes me YES! I wonder if she'd be okay with me doing a happy dance.

"You don't know about what."

"I don't know if there should be an us." Okay, so maybe the happy dance can wait. "Whether we should just not, I mean look at what's already happened and that was after a whole two days, maybe we should just quit while we're ahead." I think I want to vomit I feel sick, how can she think that.

"But." There's a but? Please let this be something good. "Now I see you, none of that seems important, not as important as being with you, so I'd say I'm more than a little confused."

My heart soars at her word, that's all the encouragement I need not to give up.

"That's okay, you need more time to think, like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." She says smiling, then standing up, holding her hand out to me, using it to pull me up when I grab it. "Come on, we should get to work."

"Yeah, let's go."

I go to walk past her, her hand still in mine; I don't get far though because she pulls me back around to her. She's so close I can feel the heat coming from her body. She's just looks at me, not saying anything.

"You okay?"

She just nods; it looks like she's deep in thought. I'm about to ask her what she's thinking about when she leans in; capturing my lips with hers, she proceeds to kiss me senseless, leaving me panting when she pulls back.

"I realise that I've just given you totally mixed messages, but I really needed to kiss you. Sorry."

She's apologising for that, she must be insane. "It's okay, and what I said still stands, although if you feel the need to kiss me in future, please don't hold back on my account."

"Thank you, I'll remember that." She says, and then turns to leave, dragging me with her.

As I leave the locker room I feel a million times better than when I went in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some reviews.**

**Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the feedback people :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Part Eleven**

The next few days nothing changes, I don't push her and she doesn't bring it up.

Thankfully we haven't returned to the animosity that was so often present between us before, just the odd heated debate about work; but it's always forgotten as soon as it begins. We've spent some time together outside work, she sits a little closer, is a little more tactile than before, but other than that it's all platonic.

It's hard though, I want so much more from her, but I told her to take all the time she needed and I fully intent to stick by that.

I've invited her to my place for breakfast after shift. She looked a little reluctant; we've not been totally alone since the locker room the other day. Which is pretty much why I did it. Selfish I know but I want her to myself for a few hours. Not that I intend to even bring it up, I simply just want to spend time with her.

She was running late so she said she'd just come over when she finished.

My phone bleeps with a text message, it's Sara telling me she's on her way. So I head to the kitchen to put the coffee on.

A few minutes later there's a knock on my door, I feel a bit nervous as I head to open it.

"Hey, come on in." I say closing the door after her, directing her to the kitchen and following her.

"Hey, how was your night?" She asks, sitting at my kitchen table.

"Not to bad, pretty easy case, what about your night?"

"It was okay, nothing unusual. I would have been here earlier but I had a car to rip apart and you know how much I love that." She smiles at me as I turn to the counter. Images of her in her boiler suit all sweaty and breathing hard rush into my head, I'm sure I'm blushing; thankfully I'm not facing her.

Having got control of my traitorous mind I head back with the coffee and sit down with her.

"I brought us breakfast." She announces showing me a bag I didn't even notice she had brought in.

"Great, what do we have?" She's so thoughtful.

"Bit of everything, I stopped at my favourite bakery, got bagels, croissants, even doughnuts; I know you get cranky without your sugar fix." She laughs.

"Cheeky." I say slapping her on the arm as I get up to grab some plates. "Wanna go to the living room? Curl up on the sofa while we eat?"

"Sounds fantastic." She follows me into the living room and we sit on the sofa.

Breakfast passes with us just chatting and laughing about nothing in particular.

I'm facing forwards with my feet on the coffee table and she's sitting side on, facing me with her arm resting across the back of the sofa. Sometime while we we're talking she started running her thumb back and forth over my shoulder. She went quiet a few seconds ago but I didn't think anything of it. I had assumed she hadn't even noticed what she was doing until I notice her eyes watching her thumb move.

"You okay?"

She doesn't take her eyes from her thumb. "I love these little freckles on your shoulders." I wasn't expecting that, it's out of the blue but makes me smile nonetheless. I'm glad she feels comfortable enough to say what she's feeling.

"Erm, thank you. Where did that come from?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, just felt like saying it, they're cute."

She leans forward and places a tiny kiss on my shoulder. Then starts running her thumb across it again.

"They're the first thing I noticed about you, that's weird isn't it, noticing them first?" She chuckles. "I always knew you were gorgeous; I have eyes. But associating the word cute with you was a new one."

She's still not looking at me; it's almost as if she's talking to herself. She seems to want to get this out of her system so I don't interrupt her.

"It was when we were on the Sherman case, you were looking at something in the microscope and I was standing next to you. You had a tank top on and I remember noticing these and thinking how cute they are, then asking myself where the hell that came from."

She finally brings her eyes up to mine, I have no idea what's going through her mind, she looks lost in thought.

"I love your eyes too, they're so expressive, and your smile, and you look really, really sexy with your glasses on." She smiles.

She sits up and moves away from me, her expression changing to one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, it's just...I'm still confused and I'm trying to sort it out in my own head."

"Your hands." If she's still confused I want to do everything I can to convince her we should give whatever the hell this is a chance.

"What?"

"The first thing I noticed about you was your hands." I won't mention what I want those hands to do to me every time I look at them, or just how much they distract me.

"They're so soft, but strong at the same time, they fascinate me."

I have no clue where this conversation is going, or what it's even about.

"I think I'd better go." She says as she stands up, I can't hide the disappointment that crosses my face.

"Do you have to?" I really want her to stay.

"No, but I think I should, I should go sleep or something."

God this is so damn frustrating, I want to make her stay, I know I could if I tried but I promised no pressure, it's hard as hell though.

"Okay." I sigh. I take her to the front door and watch her get in the car and drive away. I feel like screaming at this whole situation, not that I can blame anyone but myself for it.

I drag myself to bed figuring I might as well sleep, or I'll just mope around the house brooding. My head as barely hit the pillow when I hear a knock on my front door.

I make my way downstairs to find Sara on my doorstep.

"Hey, everything okay? You forget something?" I say holding the door open for her.

"Kind of, I forgot this." She says as both of her hands come up to cup my face. I don't get chance to ask her what she means, I'm to busy kissing her back.

I hear her whimper as our tongues meet. The kiss is slow and amazingly sweet, and I think I'm addicted to the feel of her mouth on mine.

She pulls back after a few minutes and her hands fall from my face.

"My goodnight kiss."

"What?" I say as my brain functions return.

"I forgot my goodnight kiss." She seems immensely happy with herself right now.

"Oh right, well I'm glad you came back for it."

"I really will go this time."

"Stay, don't go." It's out of my mouth before I even realise and I know I shouldn't ask but I want her here.

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Then don't think, just do. I'm only saying sleep here. If you don't want to sleep with me I have a spare room. I know it's selfish but I want you here when I wake up." That makes her smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, so what do you say?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Okay." I can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Great, come on, I'm tired."

I grab her hand and lead her upstairs, shooing her into the bathroom then going to get a top and shorts for her to borrow.

"Now you go shower." She told me last week she can't sleep after work without showering first. "Then sleep, the spare room is on the left, my room is straight ahead, so it's totally up to you, whatever you decide is fine."

I lean up and give her a quick kiss before heading to my room to pray to every god I can think of that she chooses to sleep in here with me.

I hear the water cut off and about ten minutes later the bathroom door opens. I hold my breath waiting to see if she's going to join me. When my bedroom door opens and she walks in, I don't have the words for how happy she's just made me.

She walks over to the bed and climbs right in behind me; I sigh in pure contentment as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me back into her.

"Thanks for asking me to stay." As if I'd want her anywhere else.

"Thank you for staying, night baby, sleep well." I cover her hands with my own, snuggling into her even more.

"Goodnight Cat." Comes her sleepy reply.

- - - - - - - -

I wake around one, groaning when I realise I'll have to move soon, to go get Lindsey. I'm in pretty much the same position I went to sleep in, comfortably wrapped up in Sara's arms.

I run my fingers up and down her forearms simply because I can, her skin is so soft.

"So you're finally awake then."

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Been awake a while, was just too comfy to move."

"Hmmm me too."

"But you're awake now sleeping beauty, so I think we should get moving, I need to go home and change and you need to get Lindsey."

"No." I groan turning around and burying my head in her neck.

"Yep, come on woman, besides I need food."

"You're just plain evil Sidle."

She chuckles. "I know, I know." She unwraps herself from me despite my protests and jumps out of bed, taking away my comfort.

"Now come on, I'll make coffee while you shower." And with that she's gone.

- - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later I enter the kitchen to the fabulous aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

Grabbing a seat at the table and waiting for her to bring me the French toast she's made.

"I'll head home once I've finished this, get changed and ready for work."

"Okay, I know I said it already, but thank you for staying."

"I had nowhere else to be." She jokes; clearly she wants to keep this light.

Half an hour later I'm watching her leave my house again, only this time I'm happy. We took a step forward last night; we seem to have made real progress. I just hope she doesn't decide to take two steps back now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**You all know how much I love feedback right?**

**Sam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone for being patient. I figured I'd reward you now lol. I've seen way more graphic stuff posted so here's hoping I don't get in to trouble lol.**

* * *

**Part Twelve**

It's been a few weeks since I convinced Sara to stay the night with me and things have been slowly progressing. Nothing heavy; we talk a lot, and spend time together. Mostly just relaxing, although there has been plenty of kissing and I've had to pull back on more than one occasion for fear of my hormones getting the better of me and me doing something she's not ready for.

She's slowly letting me back in and I couldn't be more grateful for the second chance. I haven't tried to define what's between us, and I refuse to pressure her into anything. I'll wait until she decides it's time. When I'm with her though, cuddled up on my sofa, everything is perfect; I just hope she feels the same way.

- - - - - - - - -

Shift is boring tonight, Grissom decided we needed to get all our paperwork up to date, but what actually happened was I'm stuck doing paperwork while he was called out.

The fact that Sara had asked me to her place after breakfast wasn't helping with the dragging time issue either. Looking at my watch I see shift is almost over, thank god for that.

Sara isn't back yet so I head to the break room to wait for her.

She appears about twenty minutes later looking happy.

"Hey Hun, you're looking happy with yourself."

"Ah, that's because I am, got a confession of my suspect thanks to the fingerprints I pulled from my vic's car yesterday."

"Ah, well done, you ready to go."

"Yep, just gotta grab my jacket from the locker room."

We head down there and while I'm waiting outside for her I bump into Greg. We've hardly spoken since I blew up at him, and when we have, I've kept it strictly work related. I know I should apologize; it's been weeks after all. But I've been too preoccupied with Sara to worry about him. I don't even know how Warrick explained my outburst, but I know he isn't the sort of guy who would share that kind of information without making sure it was okay.

I'm sure he cringes when he sees me. "Hi Catherine." I can clearly hear the trepidation in his voice. I'll cut him some slack, it's not like he even did anything wrong, really.

"Hey Greg, you doing okay?" He smiles when I don't automatically bite his head off.

Sara chooses that moment to exit the locker room.

"Hi Greg."

"Cool, you're both here; I wanted to apologize for the other week. I'm not really sure what I've done, Warrick was sketchy with the details, but I upset you both, obviously not my intention."

"Thanks Greg, although I should apologize, I had no right flipping on you like that, you weren't to know, so I'm sorry."

"I still don't know." He grins. "But that's cool, it looks like you guys are friends now, which is good."

"Yeah it is, thanks Greggo, we're gonna go grab food, catch you later." Sara offers.

"Although I did have to laugh. I'm glad everything's cool with you both now, but the thought of you two together is ridiculous."

As soon as his words register Sara's happy mood disappears. God can he ever not put his foot in it. I want to screams at him again, but it's not his fault.

"Yeah, bye Greg." Sara says then walks away. I don't even say bye, just follow her. I open the door to the parking lot hoping she hasn't left without me and feel relief was over me when I see her waiting in her car. I climb in and turn to talk to her; obviously Greg's words have put doubt in her mind.

"Can we talk at my place?"

She knew what was coming. "Okay, sure."

She nods as she starts the engine. Neither of us talks on the way, I'm beginning to think she was right, we should just give up. I'm not sure I can handle all these ups and downs.

We walk in silence up to Sara's apartment.

"He's wrong." She says as she closes the door behind herself and walks over to me.

"What?"

"Greg, he's wrong, the thought of me and you together is anything but ridiculous."

"I thought he'd put doubts in your mind."

"The opposite actually." She says bringing her hands up to my hips. "I think I knew the morning I woke up with you, I should have said something, but I needed to be sure before I told you how I felt. Then as soon as Greg said that, all I could think was how wrong he is. How it felt right waking up with you, how right it feels being with you and that if the offer of giving this a chance is still open, I'd very much like to take it."

I'm staring at her in total awe; I thought for sure she'd decided to give up. I throw my hands around her neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Of course it's still open." I'm absolutely ecstatic.

"Excellent." She replies with a smile before pulling me in for another kiss.

Her tongue seeks entrance to my mouth and I happily grant it.

Her hands make their way slowly up my sides pulling me to her as they go, ghosting over my breasts before tangling themselves in my hair, pulling me deeper into her kiss. There's an urgency in this kiss that I've never felt from her before, and it's making me weak. I feel and hear her groan in pleasure as I tease her with my tongue, taking her bottom lip between my teeth, sucking it gently.

When oxygen becomes a problem I reluctantly pull back, gasping for breath. I feel her tilt my head back as her lips attach themselves to my neck, finding my pulse point and flicking her tongue over it, making me whimper. I want to move my hands from their resting place on her waist but the way she's touching me is making thought almost impossible, never mind major motor skills.

"I want you…now." She says returning her mouth to mine. Her words send shivers down my spine as her hands leave my hair and immediately slip under my top; running around to my back, tracing random patterns. She starts walking us backwards towards her bedroom and we're just about to cross the threshold when I stop her, and pull back so I can look at her.

I take a few minutes to get my ragged breath under control, a task not helped by her still moving hands.

"What's up? Too soon? I totally understand if…" She makes to step back from me but I don't let her, shaking my head no.

"That's not it, I want this, I want you, god do I want you." I cut her off bringing my hand up to run my fingers across the soft skin of her cheek.

"But once we do this." I gesture towards the bed with my hand. "There's no going back." The affect her kisses and simple touches have on me leave no doubt in my mind about that. "So if you're anything less than one hundred percent sure, if there's any doubt whatsoever at all; then we shouldn't."

"You may have noticed that I'm pretty much an all or nothing kind of girl, I don't do things by halves. There's no way I'd be here right now if it wasn't what I wanted. I'll always have doubts and insecurities but I do want this. You're pretty much stuck with me now." She smiles.

That's all I needed, she is so mine now. "Actually I do have one big doubt." I'm about to freak when she lowers her mouth to my ear "I highly doubt you'll need so many clothes for this next part."

Then her teeth are nipping at the skin just below my ear and everything fades away besides her. She resumes her earlier action of pushing us into the bedroom, only stopping when my legs hit the bed.

A huge part of my wants to tear her clothes off, throw her on the bed and make her scream till she passes out; but I know there will be time for that later. Right now I want to reassure her, show her how much I care for her.

I feel her hands slowly moving up my sides, taking my top with them, lifting my arms to help her remove it. Mimicking her actions as I remove her top, running my fingertips over her stomach and chest, revelling in the silky softness of her skin.

I move in closer to her and kiss her again, bringing my hands up her back to undo her bra. I slowly move the straps down her arms, caressing her skin as I go, swallowing her moans.

I grab her hips and turn her around, pushing us on to the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her then immediately leaning down to recapture her mouth. I reach around and undo my own bra; I'm impatient to feel her skin on mine.

The first touch makes us both moan; I wasn't prepared for how soft she feels beneath me. I moan again as her hands slide over my ass. Her fingers move to my front and she pops the button on my jeans.

I move my mouth to her neck as she slides my zip down. Sliding her hands just inside then moving them back around to my backside, pushing my jeans over my hips as she goes. I few slightly awkward moves later my jeans join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

I move my mouth down to her chest, kissing and caressing every bit of skin available.

Bringing my hands up to rid us both of our remaining clothes. I need to feel all of her. A minute later and I'm straddling her, gasping at the sight of a beautifully naked Sara underneath me.

"You are perfect." I run my fingers across her cheek. I want to stay here and just look at her forever, just drink in this perfect sight but my body most definitely has other ideas.

I slowly lower myself on to her; bringing my lips to hers, moaning as our tongues start moving. Kissing her for long moments before moving my mouth to her neck, then slowly kissing my way down to her chest. Her hand comes up to keep my head in place as I finally reach her breasts. Taking my time to kiss around each one before focusing my attention on her straining nipples, her back arches as I take one into my mouth, laving it with my tongue. I can't describe how it feels to be with her like this to have her arching beneath me and gasping at my touch.

She moans my name when I move my attention to her other nipple, hearing it only serving to slow me down, make me want to spend longer exploring her body and hearing her moan.

I move to her stomach, kissing my way around, feeling her muscles twitch every time I kiss her.

I'm pulled from my course by her hands pulling my head up to catch my mouth in a searing kiss.

I grab her sides and roll us over; I want her on top of me.

Her leg comes to rest between mine and with a roll of her hips she presses her thigh into me. Christ it feels incredible.

"Sara..." I manage to gasp out as she rolls her hips again.

I bring my hands to her hips to stop their movement, I want her to be first and if she keeps that up I won't be coherent enough to care soon.

She has a slight look of confusion on her face at my actions but I just pull her head down to mine, bringing our lips together.

My hand moves from her hip to her lower stomach moving as slow as my raging desire will allow.

Pulling back from our kiss to watch her reaction as I slide my fingers lower, gasping as they are enveloped by liquid heat, this feels so sexy. She hisses my name as her eyes flutter closed and her hips start rocking.

"You're so beautiful." I'm mesmerised by the sight before me, eyes closed, breath ragged, skin flushed, lost in sensation, she looks amazing.

She's moaning almost constantly now, it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard, I feel my own body respond to her.

I finally slip my fingers inside, slowly filling her, moaning right along with her at the sensation. I want to give her all the pleasure I can so I curl my fingers with each slow thrust.

"Catherine...you...feel...so good." She manages to gasp out between panting.

Her mouth crashes into mine as her hips pick up speed; I keep my fingers in time with her hips, letting her take what she needs. Feeling her tightening around my fingers I pull away from our kiss.

"Sara, look at me." I need to see the exact moment she goes over the edge and have her know it was me that took her there.

"Please, I need to see you." Her eyes slowly open and I can see her fighting to focus them on me.

A moment later she goes ridged, moaning my name long and low as her body shakes in release, I keep moving inside her, wanting to draw out her pleasure. She throws her head back as she rides out her release, before collapsing on to me. She moans again as I withdraw my fingers, making me want her all over again.

"You are amazing." She says after her breathing returns to normal.

"No baby, you're the amazing one, you looked so beautiful." I reply, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

She doesn't lift her head of my shoulder for a good few minutes and I'm content to just hold her.

"Why did I not jump you as soon as I saw you?" She jokes, finally lifting her head to meet my eyes.

I move her hair behind her ear. "I doubt I'd have been very receptive then."

"Ah, well I'm hoping that's changed, I can only assume you're not in the business of giving any old work colleague a mind-blowing orgasm?"

"Well, only the really special ones." I joke back. She slides off me and snuggles into my side.

"Good, although I fully admit to being the jealous type."

"Well it's a good job you have nothing and no one to be jealous of." I say seriously; in case there's any part of her that needs to hear it.

She smiles big at me before continuing. "Anyway you never answered my question, I take it you'd be receptive to my advances now?"

"Oh yeah, very receptive."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

I'm about to make a reply when my lips are otherwise engaged and as the hand she had resting on my stomach makes its way south, all I can do is feel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	13. Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback and kind words. You have no idea how appreciated they are. Well, last part, I figured Sara should have a little revenge.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

We arrive at work together tonight, having spent the whole day together. After this morning we slept, then spent the afternoon with Lindsey. Thankfully she knows Sara so there was no awkwardness. I'm certain she'll be fine when she finds out we're together, she's always got along better with my girlfriends than she has with my boyfriends.

Sara has been so much happier today, but then again so have I. Thankfully it seems the stress from the past few weeks is fading.

"Hey Cat." Sara says snapping me out of my thoughts. We're just putting our things away in our lockers before getting to work.

"Yeah babe?"

"What do you say we torment Greggo a little? I figure he owes us for putting his foot in his mouth, however unwittingly."

"You're in a very good mood tonight."

"I know, I can't for the life of me think why though, must have gotten a good sleep." She deadpans.

"Yeah, that must be it." I laugh.

"So what do you say?" She has a mischievous look in her eye that I can't refuse.

"Lead on woman." I say taking her offered hand and being dragged out of the locker room towards Greg's lab

Just as we reach it she stops and turns to talk to me. Leaning in so only I can hear her.

"When we've finished here can we go to your office?"

"Sure, why?"

Her voice is all low and lust filled, making me shiver. "I have this fantasy of taking you on your desk; I can't seem to get it out of my head, so I figured we could make it a reality."

Oh Christ, the images she's just given me bringing my brain to a standstill. She pulls back and drags me into the lab, I can't form words yet so I just stand there like a fool.

"Ah Greggo, I need a word."

"Always a pleasure ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I believe you've been misinformed regarding a certain bet you made with Catherine."

"How so?" He says sceptically.

"You lost, she won, that's how so. I believe that makes you her personal slave for the day."

"I won; she didn't get a date with you."

"Ah Greg that's where you're wrong. I asked her out the day before the bet finished, you just assumed otherwise because she didn't say anything."

I'm still standing around like a fool, where is this coming from.

"NO WAY!" Shock evident in his voice. A look of realisation passing across his face as it sets in exactly what he accidentally did by telling Sara before I did, understanding why she was so angry.

"It's true, but since I was the one who suffered the most hardship due to this bet I think it's only fair that you're both my slave for the day...anyone have any objections?" She pauses and looks at us both. "Catherine?"

"Err...no." I might protest, if my brain was functioning correctly.

"Good." I swear she leers at me when she says this, ensuring that I'm very much looking forward to doing whatever she asks of me.

"Greg?"

"I don't believe you, seriously?"

"Fine." She walks right over to me, dips her head down and kisses me. Oh good god she's good at that.

"Proof enough?" She says turning to face him once she's finished kissing me senseless. He just nods in response, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head

"Good, you can start by brewing me some of that coffee you're famous for, I'll be back in a while for it."

She leans into me again, only this time it's to tell me something.

"I'll be in your office...oh and bring your glasses." She winks.

With that she turns towards the door.

"Oh and next time you two decide to make a bet involving me...don't."

And with that she's gone, leaving both Greg and I totally shocked in the lab.

"Wow, you...and Sara...wow."

"You get the feeling that we've both just been had Greg?"

He nods. Oh she's good, she's very good. And she's waiting for me elsewhere. "Sorry Greggo, gotta go, I have some reading to do in my office."

I leave him standing there still in shock and head to my office to meet my boss for the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback, hell I'd swap my cookies for it lol.**

**Sam**


End file.
